


Little Willow

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Apologies, C-Section, Carrying On, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OBGYN!Cas, Pissed!Dean, Sacrifice, coming to terms with, death by childbirth, depressed!Gabe, devil's advocate!Cas, maternal hemorrhaging, maturing!Gabe, pregnant!sam, protective!gabe, self blame, showing wings, single parent, widow!Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing's gonna shake your love<br/>Take your love away<br/>No one's out to break your heart<br/>It only seems that way</p><p>-Little Willow by Paul McCartney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Willow

Stress was dealt with in a menagerie of ways yet that did not mean those were always positive, which was the case for the archangel Gabriel. An immense amount of alcohol was gathered, and consumed, once it had been discovered he would be a father. Even through the wave of drunkenness, it could be remembered exactly how the confession had unfolded; they had been perched together on the couch while the celestial being searched through the channels at random, stopping on an old family sitcom despite paying more attention to the mortal leaned comfortably against his chest. There had been an offhand comment about having a family that he had chuckled at, but it was instantly regretted once a wince was produced by his lover inching away subtly. 

“Something the matter, Sammy?” he asked, concerned at the sensitive reaction. A long moment paused nearly convincing him that it was nothing when an answer finally came in a nonverbal gesture as a gigantic hand gingerly took the palm pressed against his chest and moved it to an inch below the navel without further explanation, the furrowed brow of confusion met with the innocent brown bulbs of sight brimmed with tears. Suddenly, the puzzle pieces connected, the appendage pulled back as if it had been burnt severely through the fabric. Looking back on it now it had been the worst reaction especially since a sharp intake could be heard before a silent sob came out, his stomach dropping instantly.

“Babe…” he started, reaching for the other male to close the distance created between them, denied almost instantly. 

“Don’t. Give me some space, please.” Sam choked out.

Reluctantly, the Trickster left the room, regret weighing him down with each step taken until the kitchen table was reached. Sighing, a bottle appeared into his hand, the cap simply snapped off as it was chugged down while he waited for the older brother to storm in knowing how deep of a hole that had been dug. A few moments passed, and without fail a different set of footsteps sounded on the tiles, “Save me the lecture, Dean-o.”

No sound came except from the wooden legs scraping against the floor as it was occupied, one of the long-necks taken without asking, a swig of his own swallowed down before addressing the immortal, “He’s always been overly sensitive.”

“Well, it doesn’t help that he’s pregnant.”

“True. We’ll have to walk on eggshells around him now, but it’ll be worth it once the nine months are over.” 

Nodding, the first container was drained, not replying as he felt emerald eyes bore into him, a second drink taken from the middle.

“You aren’t excited about the baby.” 

“It’s not that,” Gabe stated coolly, a sigh let out, “I’m basically a child, and now I’m going to be having one with my male partner.”

“At least you’re honest about the immaturity part, and I wouldn’t trust you to take care of a goldfish, but you love my brother and that’s enough to redeem yourself.”

“What if I fail?”

“You’ll have good times, and bad, but you won’t completely be a failure.”

Staring at the shiny silver band that represented their marriage, a part of him knew that this should have been prepared for early on. No wonder Sam had taken offense so quickly, for he had unknowingly, and unintentionally made a joke out of their recent creation of a family, “Where is he?”

“Locked in your bedroom,” the older Winchester gave, “You might want to wait a minute.”

“Is it that bad?”

“Yes, but that’s not what worries me. You’re pretty wasted, man.” He explained, gesturing to the growing amount of glass bottles set aside to become opaque statues.

“You have a point there, bucko.”

He wanted his words to be sincere and they would not be taken seriously until sobriety returned, a hiccup brandished while the last few sips were drunk before the carcass was added to the collection in exchange for a chipped mug that awaited. The strengthened brew was welcomed, if only to force the intoxication to subside, a curt nod in the hunter’s direction as a thank you before being left alone again. 

It did not take long for a clouded mind to be cleared, the seated position stretched out of before continuing down a long stretch of corridor, pausing briefly outside the sturdy oak door, a reverberating knock sounding loudly through the small space. Waiting patiently, the lock finally clicked open, a sound of sniffling hard to ignore prior to the entrance being cracked open slightly.

“What do you want?” 

“I feel awful about earlier. Can we talk about it, please?”

It seemed an eternity, yet he was finally allowed inside, taking a moment to adjust to the dimly lit space as a path to the covered mattress made out. Sitting sown, a flattened hand patted the duvet in order to persuade the other to join, both arms wrapping around the jutted hips, chin rested on a firmed shoulder.

“You’re tipsy.” Sam pointed out, the scent unmistakably noticed as a sloppy kiss pressed against his cheek.

“Old habits die hard, sweetums,” the angel remarked, hoping the pet name would give more than an eye roll, yet it was taken with a wink in return, “Anyhow, I wanted to apologize. I’ll admit I did not act appropriately and I understand why you’re so upset.”

“I shouldn’t have expected anything less. If you aren’t ready to be a father then we don’t have to go through with this.”

“Over my dead body.”

“Now you’re okay with it?”

“I’ve always been okay with it, there’s nothing I’d rather do than raise a child with you,” Gabe explained, turning the other around so that the bridge of their noses touched, The only reason why I reacted that way was because I realized how much growing up I’ll have to do personally.” 

“Well, just don’t change too much. I’m kind of fond of the man I married.”

“Right back at you, Sammich,” He quipped, lips connecting for the longest moment when it suddenly stopped, the initiator of the act bending down so a kiss could be given to the flattened field of flesh that would soon expand in size, “As for you, kiddo, your daddy loves you so much already. He’s just a bit of a dumbass…”

“Gabriel, watch the language.” The maternal figure warned gently, forcing a soft blush to creep up from the base of a curved neck. Straightening up, another embrace was caught in, for even though the apology was clearly accepted, the immortal would not let his mistake go by so lightly, plush pink lips mopping up stray tears as the sleeve of a plaid shirt did the rest until every trace of evidence had been wiped away entirely. It took little coaxing to convince the hunter to rest, yet sleep would not claim him unless the Trickster did the same.

“Angels don’t need sleep.” he protested, but it was a vain attempt at an argument, for one look changed a stubborn mind as he nuzzled into an openly inviting arm while the covers were pulled on top. It would take a long time for it to be outwardly admitted, but if this new life meant more time to cuddle with his favorite human then it might not be so bad after all.

The following few weeks proved to be the most nerve-wracking, as there was the unmentioned potential of a miscarriage looming in the back of their minds, yet to ease the tension Gabriel had taken upon the task of checking on the growing fetus a couple of times during the day, the last one always met with the same smile followed by “Baby’s still hanging in there.” as conformation that life was still existent. The routine was always expected until one night where the younger Winchester refused, still sitting up in bed with a pool of blankets in a half-covered lap, hands clasped together.

“Can we talk?” 

“Of course,” the celestial being replied, settling down in the spot adjacent to his lover as their knees bumped together, “Anything specific?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking that we don’t need to know the gender prematurely, so until that appointment is made, you shouldn’t be trying to locate them just in case you accidentally stumble upon the answer.” 

“I can keep a secret.”

“I knew the details of your proposal.”

“Fair point,” he grumbled, pretending to be hurt until he was leaned into, snaking an arm around the mortal’s shoulders, “How is this procedure going to work? We can’t exactly sneak in a fifteen week pregnant male into a regular clinic.” 

“We’re not. Cas said he would do it.”

That tidbit of information settled anxious spirits; his little brother had been adamant about helping them with whatever was needed since his return to the bunker a few days after the verbal disagreement had settled down, “Phew, what a relief. I thought there was going to be a serious discussion involved.”

“Oh, that reminds me…” Sam started, chuckling at the groan given, a kiss sealing over the slightly opened mouth.

“So, when is this appointment, Mr. Distractible?” 

“In a couple of days, which means no contact below the waist.”

“Not even a kiss?”

“No sir, it’s too risky.” 

Processing it all, a nod was offered, for even though it would be difficult to stay away, it was for the best, which was understood completely. Restraint had never been a strong suit, yet somehow the archangel was able to manage it even though he nearly cracked under impatience moments prior to it being announced that the seraphim was ready to give the verdict. Together, they entered the only other occupied bedroom, the human helped onto the pile of pillows put into place by his partner, connected by knotted fingers. A slight wince crumpled his facial features as cooled gel was spread along the protruding abdomen, for it had been stated that he wanted to do it as close to an actual gynecologist as possible, the warmth of his hands obviously welcomed by the maternal figure once both appendages had been dried off. With bated breath, the immortal exchanged a quick glance at the relative hunched over, as if silently willing him to hurry, which seemed to have worked because both palms retracted from where they roamed, the curved spine returning to a natural position.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl.” 

“I’ll be damned!” he exclaimed, as a swell of pride burst through him, ignoring the chastisement from the impregnated male as his older brother followed suit with an iconic expletive; it did not take long for the scolding to dissipate as he pressed closely to Gabriel’s flank.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say it’s about time we had some femininity in the household,” Dean spoke up unable to hide a widened grin of his own at the prospect of having a niece, the others nodding in agreement, “And no doubt, she’ll have her father wrapped around her finger.”

“It won’t take much convincing, I already am.”

Despite the undying habit of using alcohol as a coping mechanism, the angel had already started slowly making changes knowing it would benefit their daughter in the long run. Looking around the small circle crowded closely, it took every ounce of willpower not to be the one shedding tears at the fact that she would grow up in the midst of people who truly cared, something that had been lost to him since running away from Heaven, but had at last been found once more. Delight filled the remaining empty spaces, especially as the routine resumed in getting to interact with the baby by touch, the pads of smoothed fingertips prowling the rounded surface of the still swelling belly to make up for the lost time, thankfully not being reprimanded for the hasty decision. There was no way in hell that he could wait patiently for the arrival of the Nephilim created.

If Gabriel thought waiting would be agony, he could not begin to imagine what torture his partner was going through as the endless weeks progressed not quickly enough. He did all that had been suggested, and more, his non-beating heart hurting at every pained groan uttered as comfort was searched for, the noises attempted to be masked as he was watched closely from every angle. During one particular evening, the angel witnessed his partner in close proximity to his younger brother, which was not unusual at this point, but something seemed off about the situation, the whispered tones disappearing once he got close enough. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, hoping it would restart the conversation.

“Yes, I just wanted to go over the procedures that will happen during the birthing process since it seems that she’ll be due any day now.” 

“I bet you’re ready for the big day to get here more than the rest of us combined, eh?”

“You can say that again.” Sam stated, an instinctive palm pressed against the enlarged stomach as room was made for the additional presence on the couch.

The immortal was skeptical about that being the only thing discussed between the two, and although it did not seem right to question the matter at hand, it was pursued, “How detailed did you get, bro?”

“Well, we agreed that it would be best that I be the one to deliver her; there will be a fair amount of pain aside from the birthing process, but I’ll do what I can to reduce it.”

“What can I do to help?” Gabriel asked, feeling helpless over the fact that the dirty work would be handled so nonchalantly. 

“Comfort him during the labor,” the other mentioned, his advice cut off suddenly as attention was diverted to the male being talked about, an audible gasp of pain sending the lesser ranking angel into a mild frenzy, “Looks like you’ll be learning on the job.”

Alarmed, the archangel was frozen in place as the other disappeared to gather what was needed, unable to think straight as he went to work in gently guiding him to the couch in favor of a comfortable position that would relieve as much pain as possible. A narrowed focus could only go so far, the name of his lover spoken aloud by the celestial being acting as a doctor, his attention focused on his rough voice as a hushed conversation was carried on hurriedly.

“Son of a bitch, you can’t let him do this.” the older Winchester remarked harshly, his voice carrying a note of defeat.

“It is Sam’s decision, and we should all be able to respect his wishes.”

“So that’s why you’re keeping this a secret from Gabriel?”

“For now, yes.”

“He deserves to know that his husband won’t be alive much longer.” 

Pain pierced in every fiber as the newly gained information was processed, yet it was rejected as reality. It had to be a lie, for even though his spouse was known to sacrifice himself selflessly it did not make sense in this scenario. If it really was what he wanted, to put their child’s life ahead of his own, then the archangel needed to take advantage of every second that was passing swiftly while caught in such a numbed state, but it was finally decided to be dealt with later as it was shaken off, returning every ounce of attention to where it had always belonged. 

“Shh, baby, it’ll be over soon.” Gabriel murmured through the tears that threatened to cloud his vision, blinking them away as he became busied with calming the mortal down, light pecks peppered at random intervals around his face. 

“You found out.” 

It wasn’t a question, yet the interrogation had to be met with the truth, or he wouldn’t be able to live with himself much longer, “By accident, but yes.” 

“You must hate me…”

“Never!” he exclaimed sharply, letting his emotions get the better of him without meaning to, an incisor biting into his bottom lip once it was realized how uncontrolled the outburst had been, “I-I’m sorry, but no, Sammy, I could never hate you. Now, save your strength.”

The hunter was about to protest until their relatives entered the room to take their predetermined stations around the piece of furniture, the older human positioned on the opposite side of the angel as the procedure began, a wetted cloth placed against a forehead drenched with sweat. 

Noticing the silver sliver of an angel blade held in the seraphim’s hand held a few inches away, Gabriel made an effort to distract the one in pain. Unable to let his partner catch sight of the bloody mess being made, the archangel’s golden wings wrapped around in order to curtain off the area, a hitched breath was gained at such a rarity, for the tools of flight had not been shown at any prior moment.

“Figured it was about time you got to see them.” he gave simply while a gentle hand stroked at the primary feathers until fingers curled tightly around them when another contraction hit. 

“S-Sorry.” 

“Don’t you dare apologize, okay? If ripping them out helps then go for it.” 

Thankfully, none of the quills were plucked, but he put on a brave face despite the pain felt, for it could not possibly compare to the writhing hurt the mortal was enduring; if the heavenly host had not admired the human laid out, straining his body to bring the source of his demise into the world, this would have been the moment in which it would have begun. Startled out of the reverie caught in once a shrill cry announced the newborn’s arrival, he never once looked away from the male whose strength had immediately started to fade, knowing it was only a matter of time before life was lost. 

“Gabriel, let me see her.” 

Those words were enough to bring down the surrounding barrier without it being questioned since these last requests could not be denied. Kneeling down on both knees, he hovered closely to the two while a calmed hush replaced the shrill scream from earlier as the bundle was transferred to the maternal figure, shifted in the instinctively protective arms to give her as much comfort as possible.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” the older Winchester finally spoke up, the smallest hint of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth as his niece was assessed from a respectable distance. 

“She most certainly is,” Sam murmured, carefully nuzzling their noses together, “I’m glad that I got to meet you, baby.” 

“I bet the feeling’s mutual.” 

Reluctantly, the infant was returned to the angel that had delivered her. Taking the opportunity to its full advantage, the significant other filled the emptied space, his face buried into the lengthened follicles as a soft sob was released, refusing to resurface until the only evidence that remained were a pair of puffy hazel eyes.

“Does this really have to be the end?”

“I’m afraid it does,” the weakened one remarked with a saddened smile, “But then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?”

The archangel couldn’t argue with that logic; his husband would no longer be in the physical realm, but it meant an adjustment to the relationship rather than it being over entirely, “Of course not. You know I love you, right?” 

“And I love you.” 

Closing the distance between them, lips were connected in a gentle embrace so as not to overpower the one caught in such a weakened state for the longest moments, breaking off only once it was noticed that the human had passed on. It was harder than initially thought to step away from the broken body that lay lifeless on the piece of furniture, refusing to look directly at him until clouded eyes fixated on the gaping wound while a sharp intake of breath was taken at the internal burns made visible. No wonder there had been no hope at saving both. 

“I’m so sorry, if I had known…”

“Don’t, Gabe.” came the older hunter’s voice from behind him, a firmed hand placed around his shoulder as he was led away from the scene. Begrudgingly, he allowed the hunter to guide him into a room unrecognizable, yet no protest was given once it was realized that it was already occupied with the Nephilim.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he greeted, a smile at first forced forming at the sight of her, for even though it was a cliché to call an infant a miracle, it was the only way to describe the survivor finally allowed to be held, “Daddy’s here, and he’s going to love you twice as much now to make up for mommy being gone.”

A heavy heart hindered by a sudden loss would not get in the way of that promise, for if there was anything that had been learned from the recently deceased partner, it had been how to love, and that would not be lost. Adjustments would have to be made accordingly, yet it would not be as difficult as presumed with the overabundance of positive emotions felt toward the new addition to the family, proof that even though nobody had warned of the sudden tragedy, it was a true testimony that those memories would be carried on as the female was raised in such a tightly knitted family brought together by the selfless one who had given up everything for her.


End file.
